


Feather Light

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Rimming, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco owned Neville heart and soul, but he decided to let Neville try and dominate him once in awhile.





	Feather Light

Neville was surprised nobody ever checked the abandoned classroom up many winding steps. Not that he wanted anyone to start.

Draco was bound, only dressed in an undone white button-up shirt and some knee-high socks. His arms hung over his head by charmed chains, they didn't chafe Draco's beautiful skin, but Neville never felt the need to have Draco hang there by his arms.

He much liked Draco on the ground in front of him, giving him needy looks. "Neville..." It almost pained Draco to call him that.

It sounded so sweet that Neville moved behind Draco to kiss into his ear, lapping at it even. "Do you need something?"

"Please, may I have you..." Draco felt so degraded, but his eyes were stuck on Neville's arms encasing him in a hug from the back. "Tickle me?"

Neville gasped gently, his eyes glittering in joy. "Oh, would you really let me touch you like that?"

How horrible Neville was at dominating, but Draco loved the excitement a boy could have being even close to him. It reminded him almost of Goyle popping a boner when Draco asked him to hold his hand when they went into the Forbidden Forest, and Draco had been feigning fright.

Boys were so easy to please.

"Please touch me like that, Neville. I need you to." Draco arched back to try and grind Neville's crotch.

Trying to turn Draco on more, Neville lightly brushed his fingers along Draco's inner arms, earning a snort. Then when he brought it over Draco's armpits, he earned gasps and laughs despite there being cloth between his fingers and the sensitive bit of skin.

Draco scooted around, almost screaming when Neville was down on his ribs. "Mercy! Mercy, please!" He wailed, head falling back and moaning when Neville took a break from his assault to run circles over his nipples. He waited for Draco to catch his breath.

Neville kissed along Draco's cheek sweetly. He dragged his fingers under the fabric of the shirt to tickle Draco better along his ribs.

"Fuck!" Draco choked out, howling as Neville sucked hickeys into his neck as he tickled over his stomach. "Neville! You..! You're a damned..!"

Neville sudden completely stopped, making Draco blink hard to get starting tears from his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.

Draco glared back over his shoulder, "I almost had a heart attack! What was that?"

Biting his lower lip, Neville shrugged, "Uh, you like being touched, so I thought I'd do both types."

"Then keep doing it! Don't just stop like an imbecile!" Draco showed off his ass, not so eager to be subservient to his own servant of pleasure. No matter how cute he was. "Now, eat me out. Show me you're sorry."

Dropping to his knees like he were the one bound, Neville leaned in to kiss Draco's asscheeks. He ran his fingers along the backs of Draco's thighs, using his face to just dig it into Draco's ass to do as he was told.

It was torture feeling Neville shaking his face like it was a god's gift to eat out a Slytherin boy. Well, really it was, Draco chuckled and moaned to himself.

Draco had no control, just gasping and giggling as he was given exactly what he wanted. No, something better, as Neville was proving to be a great secret boyfriend.

"Faster, you stupid Gryffindor!" Draco groaned, backing up his ass the best he could in the chains. "Oh Merlin, oh fuck, oh-"

Draco was out of things to say when Neville elongated the chains so Draco could fall on Neville's face.

Neville's hands moved to tickles and rub Draco's upper thighs, dangerously close to Draco's erection.

They brushed Draco's balls when Neville fucked Draco's ass with his eager tongue. "You're so beautiful," Neville mumbled under Draco's ass, letting him move up and down over his face. "I'm so blessed."

Draco flexed his arms up as he gave a weak cry from his overpowering orgasm. He let it spray him, his eyes closing as Neville helped pump out the last portion of his cum.

"I love you," Neville could have said, but Draco's asscheeks were in the way as Neville kept licking his tightening ass gently.

With the chains gone from Neville's lack of concentration, Draco gave a dramatic yawn when he stood up. "It seems as though you're stuck down there."

Neville slowly put his hands over his erection, as if the sight of it could offend Draco. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm a bad boy."

Using magic, Neville no longer had anything covering his lower body. Draco dropped down between Neville's legs, "Is this your hard cock, Longbottom? Hm? Is this your little cock all hard for me?"

With his head working at a normal pace, Draco was able to bend in and abuse Neville's ego more. "It's so hard, but you won't last, will you?" He allowed Neville to pet through his messy hair. "Is this what you want? My mouth all over your pathetic cock? I wouldn't put my mouth on your cock if you paid me."

Neville loved that scandalous word.

Draco held out his tongue, sliding it over the slit. "This is all you get, Longbottom. My tongue all over you." It slid around until Neville was moaning so loudly. "Can't even remember where your place is. Pathetic."

Neville bucked up, fisting the hair hard. "I'm sorry, sir, I forgot my place, and you have to punish me."

"I'll have to make sure you don't forget again." Draco allowed his mouth to suckle over Neville's tip. "I suppose that means you can't penetrate me with your tiny cock for a whole month."

"No!" Neville cried out, "No, I'll do anything! Sir, please let me try to pleasure you with my pathetic prick." His actually average cock was throbbing at being told such awful things.

Draco licked along the sides of Neville's cock, "You must've drugged me, because here I am, sucking you. Well, what have you got to say for yourself?"

When Neville screamed and came from Draco taking him down to the base, Draco stayed there, eyes looking up at Neville like daggers.

Neville felt his wrists yanked up by plant vines and firmly held to the floor, his eyes widening. "Please, sir, at least let this penetrate me..."

Draco smirked, moving up to spit the cum he didn't swallow into Neville's awaiting mouth. "I've decided I'll need your cock for this punishment, Longbottom. You're lucky that I'm a very nice master."

Yes, he was. Neville gave a lovestruck smile to his lover.


End file.
